When He Kissed Her
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba's relationship to the end. Terrible summary. Please read. ONE-SHOT. FIYERABA.


**Broadwaygirl21 made me want to write a one-shot, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own Wicked.**

* * *

The first time he kissed her, he was drunk. He was at a party with his friends, and had had four...five...seven shots? He had lost count. The smell of alcohol was on his breath, and he was bored. All of his friends had gone to seduce some hot girls, and they had probably left the party to bed the girls. He smirked. Oz, it was good to dance through life. He had already been with that blonde Glinda, and he was having a great time. He was a prince! He got whatever he wanted. At least he thought he had everything. This was during his Dancing Through Life days, and it was when he needed Elphaba the most. He tad been drinking and partying because he was...he was...ever since...it was complicated. He drank so he didn't have to think about what he never got to grieve. He seduced girls to fill a space in him for even the shortest period. When he drank it made him want her more. Elphaba. He didn't know he wanted her, but when he was drunk his body overpowered his mind. He stumbled across the dance floor to the green girl who was sitting in a chair by herself reading. The one thing no one does at a party.

"Hey artichoke." She pushed her glasses up to glance at the prince. She looked back down at her book.

"What do you want Tiggular," she mumbled. He grabbed her wrist causing her to growl. She tried to pull away, but he just tightened his grip causing her to wince.

"I'm not that bad Thropp. In fact," he added moving his hand to stroke her face, down to her neck and stopping dangerously close to her breast, "I'm quite attracted to you." She cackled.

"I'm serious," he whispered starting to kiss her neck. She pushed him off of him causing him to stumble back. "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you green bean. I just wanted a little taste." She glared at him.

"Don't touch me Tiggular," she warned. He ignored her, moving his lips towards her. "I'll cast a spell on-" He cut her off by pressing a kiss against her lip. The moment was stopped when she kicked him in the groin causing him to let out a moan. He watched as she walked out the party to her dorm. He let out a growl.

"No one says no to Prince Fiyero Tiggular." He stormed after her, but she had left. He sighed but returned to the party. Hours later he had realized what he had done, and his pain returned to him.

"Idiot," he muttered. "She doesn't wasn't you." He didn't even want her. She was the green freak. She wasn't important to him. She wasn't important to anyone. She wasn't beautiful. She was a distortion of an Ozian. He went to sleep that night firmly believing that she wasn't important, and it was a stupid decision in a moment if inebriation.

* * *

The second time he kissed her it was during a game of truth of dare. It was after the Lion Cub Day, and she had been avoiding him. He hadn't really tried to find her. She hadn't talked to her much since the night at the bar. She was disgusting to him. He was at a party in Glinda's dorm. He didn't remember how Glinda convinced her to join the game, but she did. It was him, Glinda, Nessa and Boq.

"Glinda, truth or dare?" The blonde giggled.

"Dare," she screamed. Elphaba sighed. It was Nessa who was suppose to give Glinda her dare. She thought for a moment before deciding on the ultimate punishment for the night.

"I dare you to wear one of Elphaba's frocks." The blonde went into shock, and Fiyero chuckled.

"No! They're so ugly. I can't...please Nessa!" Nessa shook her head and crossed her arms. The blonde reluctantly got up and changed into the frock. It was big on her, but it looked fine on her. Glinda rubbed her hands together.

"Elphaba, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Elphaba said quickly. She always said truth. No matter what. It was always truth. The blonde smirked.

"Who was your first kiss?" The witch chuckled and smirked. She looked at Glinda before whispering, "I haven't had my first kiss."

"What! Elphie, you're twenty-three, and you haven't had your first kiss!" She shook her head humbly.

"I'm green," she mumbled. He wanted to kiss her right then and tell her how absolutely amazing she was. She then added, "It's fine." The group sat awkwardly for a few minutes not knowing what to say. It was Elphaba who spoke next.

"Nessa, truth are dare?" Her sister looked up at her.

"Truth."

"Are you ashamed of me," the green girl asked faintly? Nessa's face shot up.

"No Fabala. Oz no! I love you. You're amazing. You are my caretaker. You let father treat you poorly and still have a beautiful spirit. You're amazing Fabala. I'm proud of you. I look up to you. You remind me of how mother probably was when she was living. I love you." By the end of her speech Elphaba was wiping the few tears from her face and giving her sister a hug.

"Thank you." Now it was Nessa's turn again.

"Fiyero, truth or dare?" He ran his hands through his sandy hair.

"Dare." Nessa's grin grew maliciously.

"I dare you to admit your feelings for Elphaba and kiss her." He panicked.

"What!"

"You heard me." He looked in Elphaba's eyes. She was avoiding his gaze. He cleared his throat before walking over to Elphaba.

"I...I love you Fae. I...you're amazing." His words came out in a stutter. She didn't have a chance to respond because he cupped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her perfect lips. When they pulled apart he grinned at her. She was shocked but hugged him gently. That was the kiss where he felt light.

* * *

The third time he kissed her was when he told her that he loved her. They were in the park, both unsure about their relationship status. He was fiddling with his coat buttons, and she was watching him.

"Is there something wrong Yero?" He didn't move.

"Just thinking."

"Fiyero Tiggular thinking," she teased. He gently punched her and stuck out his tongue.

"I...it's...you wouldn't want to know." She moved to sit down next to him.

"Tell me. I'll listen." He nodded.

"I...before my Dancing Through Life faze I was really smart. Straight A, honor roll student. I had a sister. Her name was Noella, and she was five. She was beautiful, and I loved her so much. Then a few years ago there was a fever in the Vinkus, and my mom and sister caught it. They died days after the diagnosis. I haven't talked about it since. I haven't grieved them. I miss them." Fiyero had tears in his eyes when he finished and Elphaba was hugging him.

"You're still smart and beautiful. I'm sorry for your sister and mother. I know how it feels to lose someone you're really close to. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He hid his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her cheek gently. After a few moments he looked at the girl in front of him. If he had told anyone else they may have said he was a wimp, but Elphaba, she was there for him. She would comfort him and care for him. She would never judge him. He traced his hand over her face.

"Fae, I don't know what I would do if I never met you. I love you so much. I-" He stopped. She stared at him. Her beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

"What did you just say?" He sighed. Might as well just tell her the truth. He had to tell her the truth. He had told her everything else.

"I love you, Elphaba."

"I...I'm green Fiyero." He cupped her face

"You're beautiful," he replied, and he then pulled her against him in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

"I love you too," she said when they had pulled apart. He just smiled. He needed her.

* * *

There were many kisses after that moment. There was the kiss when he proposed. The kiss when they got married. The kiss when after they had their first child. The kiss they had after their second child was born, and there were many other kisses that Fiyero gave Elphaba because he just wanted to feel her against him.

The last kiss was only two decades later.

"Fiyero please," she begged. He was dying. He had gone to war with the Vinkus army, and he had been shot. She had prayed that he would live for her. For their family, but he wouldn't. They couldn't always get what they wanted. Now he was lying on his death bed, and she was holding her newborn and her two year old near her.

"Fae, this isn't your fault. I want you to know that wherever I go none of this is your fault." She stroked his cheek.

"I can't do this Fiyero. I can't raise these children without you. I need you Yero. I...maybe it would be best if I let Glinda adopt them, and I could...to jump off-"

"Fae! You are not killing yourself. You're a great mother. You'll be here for the children. For me." She wiped away a tear from her eye.

"O...okay. I will Yero. I just wish we could be to-"

"We will Fae. We will. I promise you that I'll search for you, and I'll stay with you no matter what." She bent down to steal one last kiss. She kept her lips on his until she felt his lips go numb and lifeless.

"Goodbye," she whispered letting her tears trail down her face. She smiled gently because she new she would see him again.

This would not be their last kiss.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
